primalmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Self-propelled wagons
Rise of the Horseless Carriages Since the early 14th century DR, Stonehearth has been blazing trails over paved streets. Following the science and engineering of harnessing steam, the concept quickly grew. In comparison to what we know of earth history , the evolution of Baldur's Gate horseless carriages and self-propelled wagons was greatly accelerated by applied magic. As arcane crystals were developed, and started to power high-horsepower motors to accomplish mechanical work, there was an industrial revolution that started in (and was largely limited to) Baldur's Gate – and later across the Stonehearth Marquisate. One of the few other groups to enjoy this mechanical mastery was the technically-minded people of Lantan. The Stonehearth-led revolution is only now slowly growing outside of the Baldur's Gate-Marquisate area, though points such as steam power and limited internal combustion are finding experimentation through the Lords' Alliance and in some technically-oriented areas such as the Shou region of Kara-Tur. Changes in Baldur's Gate As horseless carriage and carts rose in the Gate, especially in the Stonehearth zones, a funny thing started happening: traffic patterns changed. Foot and horse-drawn traffic started sharing the cobble-stone roads with increasingly larger self-propelled wagons and carts. Behemoth wagons weren't a problem outside the gates, bringing in the wondrous invention of toiletpaper, but inside, traffic got cramped. This led to widening certain thoroughfares from the Gate's gates. Most of the streets in Stonehearth neighborhoods were also widened, though not all of Baldur's Gate embraced the change. Some campaigned to keep the streets, partially out of spite against the growing influence of the SMC. Urban Planning in the Marquisate By the time the marquisate was chartered and North Point was founded, horseless carriages were common anywhere Stonehearth was. It fit, especially with the sheer volume of cargo the Stonehearth Merchant Company shipped and transported. It was more than just the SMC, though: it was every merchant and manufacturing house in the Stonehearth halo. It was the Arms. It was the private citizens that didn't want to ride a horse in the regular rains of the Sword Coast. Now, in 1489, there are brick-paved highways the length and width of the marquisate, and cris-crossing Stonehearth baronies in Tethyr and Cormyr. Even with the advent of the Marquisate portal network, there is still traffic on the highways from the cities to the half-way points between. Horseless Carriages: Available Today! It is within the realm of any professional in the Marquisate today to be able to own and operate a horseless carriage. There is a driver's test. There are fees, maintenance and upkeep – just like there is with owning a horse – but a PC could conceivably purchase an off-road capable cart and drive it across Faerûn. They'll want a supply of arcane crystals, and maybe the skill to create their own (even if low level), but Lollar the Bard could drive a Jeep-like self-propelled wagon from Baldur's Gate all the way to the far corners of Kara-Tur. Category:DM/GM Notes Category:Player-Character Notes Category:Equipment